dawsonscreekfandomcom-20200213-history
To Be or Not to Be...
To Be or Not to Be... is the 14th episode on Season 2 of Dawson's Creek.It is the first of a two-part storyline about Jack McPhee Synopsis REVELATIONS – In a compelling two-part episode, the Capeside High School gossip mill kicks into overdrive after Jack (Kerr Smith) bears his soul in a English assignment and is forced to expose his innermost secrets while reading the poem aloud in class, leaving Dawson (James Van Der Beek), Joey (Katie Holmes) and Andie (Meredith Monroe) shaken by the implications of what it all means. Meanwhile, Pacey (Joshua Jackson) tries to defend Jack in the face of an adversarial teacher, and Jen (Michelle Williams) finds her latest suitor Ty (guest star Eddie Mills) is full of surprises.The episode placed in the 2018 EW Dawson's Creek: The 12 best episodes (April 2018) Starring :James Van Der Beek as Dawson Leery :Katie Holmes as Joey Potter :Michelle Williams as Jen Lindley :Joshua Jackson as Pacey Witter :Nina Repeta as Bessie Potter Special Guest Stars :Meredith Monroe as Andie McPhee :Kerr Smith as Jack McPhee Guest starring :Eddie Mills as Ty Hicks :Edmund J. Kearney as Mr. Peterson Jack's poem :Today :Today was a day the world got smaller, darker :I grew more afraid :Not of what I am, but of what I could be :I loosen my collar to take a breath. My eyes fade :And I see... Him. The image of perfection :His frame strong, his lips smooth. I keep thinking, "What am I so scared of?" :I wish I could escape the pain, but these thoughts, they invade my head :Bound to my memory, they're like shackles of guilt :God, please set me free :Free from the pain and this guilt :So that I may face Tomorrow, Today Quotes Trivia * This is the first episode where all three male leads hang out alone together. * Mr. Milo informs Pacey that he has received two As and three Bs on his midterms. * Pacey's poem is entitled Ode to the Sports Car * Dawson guesses at whether Joey's online handle is JuicyJoey or PerkyPotter while Joey retorts whether his is SpielbergStud * People at Capeside High print Jack's poem and post it everywhere * Pacey is suspended for a week Music :slide | GOO GOO DOLLS :pacey twirls andie :know what you mean | SISTER 7 :dawson and joey; andie and pacey :I do | LISA LOEB :jen and ty on the phone :come rain or come shine | HAROLD ARLEN :performed by jenifer kruskamp :walk slow | CHRIS ISAAK :jen and ty :in my life | TRINA HAMLIN :jack and andie; joey visits dawson :smoke | NATALIE IMBRUGLIA :pacey in the office; pacey and andie :only lonely | HOOTIE AND THE BLOWFISH :jack and joey hug Pacey's Desktop :From the series interactive feature, Pacey's two assignmentsPacey's Folder on fansite :Pacey Witter :Creative Writing :Mr. Peterson :Poetry Assignments :HAIKU :I'd buy the Viper :if I had twenty-five grand :I don't, so I can't :SONNET (ODE TO THE SPORTS CAR) :Shall I compare thee to my favorite Porsche? :Thou art almost as lovely as its shine :Thou surely art more lovely than some Borscht. :and lovelier still since my dear you're mine '' :''How do I find the words to say "you drive?" :I'm grounded cause I stole my father's car :I'm grateful that your car is still alive :without it you and I would not get far :So even though you drive like you're on crack :I like to watch your face behind the wheel :and though we may be dead before we're back :I still think you're the only thing that's real :I'd choose you o'er a sports car any day :but both would be ideal I have to say! Photos screenshots Boys.png Jackdaw.png Jjpa.png Poemjack.png Paceyjackandie.png 214jack.png Petersonmilo.png jacklocker.png locker.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 2